


Ghostbusters 2

by Anonymous



Series: Writing our own fan fiction [2]
Category: Tomska - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M/M, Multi, a fridge - Freeform, frisbee fetish, mention of potential m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The second story of a three-part masterpiece created by Tom, Eddie and Elliot.





	Ghostbusters 2

One day, Elliot was trapped in the fridge.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted fuckedly, "I'm trapped in the fucking fridge."  
Tom and Eddie enter the office holding their own hands and spot Elliot in his fridgey predicament.

"Help me", said Elliot, "I'm stuck in the fridge". Tom put his penis away and grabbed a crowbar. With a mighty "thwank!" he freed the helpless and extremely shirtless Elliot.

"However can I repay you?" Asked Elliot.  
Tom immediately come as Elliot caught a frisbee Eddie had thrown from the other side of the room. 

"Wooh trickshot!" Eddie shouted.

Tom grabs the frisbee from Elliot to scoop up his cum.  
"Go long Eddie!" Tom yelled, tossing the dicky disc. Eddie caught it in his mouth, like a dog, and swallowed 15 of Elliot's potential children. This made Tom very stiffy indeed.

"Hop on boys! It won't stay hard forever!" said Tom.

With a hop, skip and a cum, the gang jumped on board. It wasn't long before the whole squad was moments away from busting the big one.  
"Here I cum!" everyone chanted in unison. Then three frisbees all come flying in and each one of them catch a frisbee in their mouths. Spidermoon, Jesus and Santa show up and everybody comes.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say. when jesus, santa and spidermoon come in, what'cha gonna do, ya know.


End file.
